


Kneel Beside You

by JamieBenn



Series: Being Beta [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are trying to settle down, but between the band, Harry's status as an omega, and Louis' doubts, thoughts and feelings occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> You probably need to read the previous two fics before reading this one.
> 
> Previously; Harry figured out he was an omega after thinking he had just presented as a beta, and Louis was the one to scent that something was wrong.  
> Harry accidentally found himself caught up in an omega mating rally. Louis helped him a little.

_17 th January 2013_

 

_My name is Harry Styles. I am a world wide superstar as a part of One Direction. I am also an omega. Louis Tomlinson is my alpha. I don't know what my life would be like without him._

 

_In some world, I am probably normal. I am the beta I always thought that I was. In some world, Louis and I aren't together. If I didn't find out that I was an omega, or if I didn't find myself in that omega rally about to get raped, then Louis and I wouldn't be together._

 

_The world doesn't know. The doctors haven't leaked any of the information out, much to everyone on One Direction's public relations team. They are bound to find out, though. So many people love the boy band that I am a part of, and therefore, there is so much chance that someone will leak the information that means that the rest of the world will find out._

 

“ _We don't mind that you're an omega.” The other boys had all told me, “You're still our friend.”_

 

_I could see in their eyes that they were telling the truth. They really didn't mind, and they were still my friends._

 

_We put off our next tour for a while, bargaining with management. I couldn't go on tour when I had only just found out that I was an omega. I couldn't stand on stage near Louis, not when I still felt like submitting to him all the time. The boys didn't mind, but a lot of the time, I spent kneeling beside him. It just felt so much more peaceful than standing._

 

_Louis would be eating his breakfast, and I would just kneel right next to him. He would run his fingers through my hair, and I would just breathe as I felt how perfect submission really was._

 

_Louis and I just kind of, relaxed afterwards. We were definitely having a break from anything band related. Being back in England was calming, and made it so much easier to submit to Louis. My house became our place, where we could just have each other, and be still for days at a time._

 

~*~

 

“Lou, can I just kneel beside you all the time?” Harry asked. He wondered if Louis would let him. They hadn't really spoken about it. He had done it, of course, but he they hadn't discussed what he was doing at all.

 

Louis looked as though he was wondering about the question. He was considering it. He sighed. “You can. Although, only in the living room. I don't want you kneeling in the kitchen, or somewhere else that had tiles.”

 

Harry nodded, agreeing. He had knelt on tiles, and it wasn't very comfortable. He never ended up doing it for very long.

 

There was one thing that had been on Harry's mind for a long time. Ever since Louis had claimed him at the omega rally, Harry had been thinking about the sexual situation of it all. He had been thinking about whether or not he wanted to do that with Louis. He had been friends with the other man for two years. They had been band members for just as long, but he wasn't sure of whether he wanted anything sexual with him.

 

Of course, it was in his nature to let Louis dominate him, and if he didn't feel particularly comfortable in dominating Harry, Harry knelt, letting the other man dominate the room.

 

“Am I giving you enough, Louis?” Harry asked from his kneeling position the next day. Louis was watching the X Factor again. He loved that show. Because they had been on it, he felt it an obligation to watch.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, am I enough for you to want. Am I a burden?”

 

Louis frowned. “I didn't want to be mated with you Harry. I only wanted to save you from those bastard alphas.” He shook his head. “You're nice, but I've never wanted an omega.”

 

“You're not going to change your mind, are you?” Harry asked. He didn't want to be stuck with an alpha that didn't want him for the rest of his life. “We can get the bond broken if you would like.”

 

“I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You're _mine_.” Louis snarled, “We have a PR meeting tomorrow, and I want to discuss collaring you in public.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Call me sir.” Louis said sternly.

 

“Yes, sir.” Harry gulped. Why was Louis having such personality changes? One second he was talking as though Harry was a burden on his life, and the next, he was talking about publicly collaring him.

 

_20 th January 2013_

 

_My birthday is coming up soon. Louis says that PR has agreed to let him publicly collar me for my birthday. Management has hired photographers that work for certain magazines to take photos of the ceremony. Both our families are coming, and so are Liam and Niall. Zayn is sick, apparently. However, I'm not sure how I feel about how public they're making it. I thought that Louis would do it, and that PR would having a media release about the case, so that people wouldn't make a fuss about me walking around with a collar on._

 

_The ceremony is going to be small, but other than that, I don't really know anything. I have to wait and see. Of course, the tradition of alphas picking everything to do with the bonding/collaring ceremony is going to stick. Louis doesn't really seem traditional when you meet him, but he has loads of traditional tending. His parents are going to be at the ceremony, too, meaning that if it isn't traditional, they would probably freak out._

 

_There is one thing that I am not at all sure about. Will Louis treat me nicely? Sure, we are friends, but that_ was _before I had proven to be an omega, and I have been noticing the hesitation in Louis' actions around me. I keep on telling myself that I won't say anything. I don't want to upset Louis. He is my alpha, after all._

 

“It's black.” Harry swallowed, “I just thought that you might get something a bit different.”

 

“Oh, so you don't like it now? Maybe we should break the bond, then. If you don't want to be mine, I guess you won't be needing a collar.” Louis shook his head. “If you say something like that again, it is well within my rights to punish you, as your alpha.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Harry's neck now felt that little bit heavier with the collar around it. Louis had told him that he could wear it around the house, so that he could get used to wearing the collar before he had to wear it outside, in public, after their public collaring ceremony. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about it, however. He certainly liked the idea of belonging, and having his alpha, but the collar was irritating and almost seemed to get in the way.

 

“Are you okay?” Louis asked him, seemingly calmed down from his anger.

 

“Yes, but can we watch the football like we used to, sir?” Harry put on his best begging face. He was still on his knees, as was the appropriate collaring position, so he knew that due to that, there was already a chance that Louis would agree. He just missed the way that they used to hang out before he had found out that he was an omega, and not a beta as he had aways thought. Betas were so common, the chance of Harry being an omega was so miniscule, as there were none in his family line, that Harry was still learning everything that suspected omegas would know by the age of ten.

 

“Sure, but only if you grab the snacks from the cupboard in the kitchen, love.”

 

A shiver ran down Harry's back. Louis was in a nice mood. He had called him 'love.' There was a good chance for them to have sex for the first time in a week.

 

Once the Liverpool versus Chelsea game had finished, Harry was left sitting on the couch by himself. Louis had curiously left the room, but only after stating that Harry could sit on it because he had been kneeling on a cushion on the floor for the whole game, and those snacks that he had brought them, Louis had said he could only eat if he was eating them from his fingers.

 

But Louis had left the room, and Harry was just thinking about anything that Louis could be doing in the other room. Harry wanted to go see, but his alpha had told him to stay on the couch, and not to move. He didn't want to give Louis an excuse to punish him for the first time.

 

From behind him, Harry heard Louis' footsteps approaching the room once again. Sucking in a breath, he waiting quietly. He had no idea what his alpha was about to do, and he didn't want to turn around to see.

 

“Keep looking at the telly, omega.” The alpha growled.

 

Eyebrows raising in confusion, Harry kept his eyes firmly planted on the television screen that was spewing out useless advertisements. Louis had called him omega. Something was definitely about to happen.

 

“After I had claimed you at the omega rally, I was worried.” Louis began, finally coming into view. He held something black in his hands, but it was unclear what it was. “I was worried that I wouldn't be able to treat you right, and I was also worried that my friend was gone. Today, however, has changed my mind significantly.”

 

“Sir?” Harry questioned, once again confused by the situation.

 

“You're still my friend, and I'm not going to treat you badly. But now...” Louis chuckled a little, “I'm your alpha now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be in two parts. The better the reaction to the first part, however, will determine how fast the second part is written/posted. Feedback & Kudos please?


End file.
